The Crimson Binome
This article is about the episode. For the character, see Gavin Capacitor. "In the Belly of the Beast" is the seventh episode of Season 1 of ReBoot, ''and the seventh episode overall. It originally aired on December 10, 1994 on YTV and January 7, 1995 on ABC. DVD Log Line Mainframe is raided by cyberpirates who take Bob hostage. Dot races the clock to catch the ship before they leave Mainframe. —''ReBoot: The Definitive Mainframe Edition Synopsis Binomes and numerals are having a pleasant day at the docks in Kits, when the Saucy Mare and her crew of software pirates appears offshore. The pirates plunder the locals, file locking their victims. Their captain is the Crimson Binome, Captain Capacitor. At the Diner, Dot is having trouble communicating with the CPUs in Kits. Phong is having similar problems and says that the trouble started at the docks. Dot plans to go there herself. Enzo reminds them that Bob’s apartment is in Kits and that he’s probably already on top of the situation. However, Bob is busy working on his car while wearing headphones and is oblivious. When his back is turned, a group of pirates enter his garage and steal his car and Glitch. Mr. Christopher assures Capacitor that the looting is going very well. Miss Sally and Mr. Andrew return to the Saucy Mare and show their booty to Capacitor, who tells Mr. Christopher to give the two a bonus for the rare find of a Guardian keytool. He also deems it prudent to summon Princess Bula, in case an angry Guardian shows up looking for the keytool. Dot and Enzo have made it to the docks, but cannot make it past the file-locking pirates. Bob also arrives at a different part of the dock to discover the software pirates, and finally realizes that Glitch is missing. Capacitor calls his crew back to the ship, and their victims are released from stasis. Bob attacks the pirates, file locking a number of them. Capacitor suggests to the remaining pirates that they capture Bob to sell or use, rather than "quit file" him, and asks Bula to stop him, who exits. Bob demands the return of Glitch. Capacitor throws Glitch from the bridge of the ship to the deck where Bob stands, but just as Bob bends down to pick it up, Bula bursts through the floor and pulls him down to the brig. The Saucy Mare casts off with Bob captive and unconscious. Phong contacts Dot to inform her that the pirates have kidnapped Bob. He also reveals that the pirate ship is headed for a portal out at sea. Once they enter it, Bob could be lost forever. Dot seeks out the fastest ship in Mainframe, a yacht belonging to Mr. Mitchell. Under Phong’s authority, she commandeers the ship and casts off to catch up with the Mare. Accompanying her are Enzo, Frisket, Mr. Mitchell, and his female companions, as well as a small compliment of CPUs. Bob regains consciousness in the brig of the Saucy Mare and tries, but fails, to steal Mr. Jimmy's keys. Capacitor and Bula join them, and Bob demands his release and threatens to "make more trouble for you than I'm worth." He tricks the pirates into thinking he has escaped, when in fact he is simply hiding in his cell. Once they open his cell door to look for him, Bob escapes for real and begins damaging the ship. Thanks to this, the Mare stops and the yacht is able to catch up. Dot, calling herself Admiral Matrix, exchanges words with Capacitor before boarding the Mare with her attack force. Frisket and Bob are file locked, and Dot and her team are nearly forced to surrender as a result. Overhearing their usual profit margin, Dot uses her business acumen to persuade Capacitor that there are better ways to make a profit than piracy. Realizing he’s been bested, Capacitor releases Bob and Frisket. Dot and Capacitor begin making plans to go into business together and end up on a first name basis, and Bob is very confused. Computer References * ABACABB is the "blood code" for restoring the blood effects and uncensored Fatalities on the Sega versions of Mortal Kombat. Trivia * This is the first time Glitch is identified as a keytool. * This episode contains not one but two namesake binomes, Gavin Capacitor (Gavin Blair) and Mr. Mitchell (Phil Mitchell). * "We can't get past their file lockers!" leaves it unclear whether this refers to the pirates holding them back, or the weapons the pirates are using. It is possible there's a pun on "flintlock" going on here. * Graffiti in the brig: ** ☹ ** Capacitor is flacider sic ** tally marks, four groups of four and eight groups of five in a repeating pattern, totalling 56 ** a Kilroy with an eyepatch ** Mouse's insignia ** ☺️ ** Sit On It! ** You are Here (with an arrow pointing to the floor) ** I want my MTV ** a partially complete game of Hangman reading R_Boo_ (the same one on Phong's desk blotter) Non-Canon * The file locking swords in particular are referred to as "stun sabres" on the trading cards.Fleer Ultra trading cards #71, "Software Pirate", and #122, "Stun Sabre". Music "The Crimson Binome - Sea Front" by Bob Buckley "The Crimson Binome - Battle" by Bob Buckley Gallery Scenes v1.07 - Miss Sally steals Glitch.jpg v1.07 - Captain Capacitor and helmsman with Glitch.jpg "Want some help?".jpg v1.07 - Admiral Matrix and First Mate Enzo.jpg External Links episode at Shout!Factory TV References Category:Episodes